Broken Mirror (Kasey M.D.)
Season 3, Episode 2: Broken Mirror Written by: Judith McCreary Directed by: Marc Buckland Brad Copeland Airdate: October 4, 2005 Production Code: 3P02 Episode Overall: 46 Zebra Factor: 12 Length: 43 minutes, 12 seconds (43:12) Guest Stars: Elisabeth Harnois Matt Letscher Meredith Monroe Matt Newton Robin Thomas Diagnosis: Cheryl Davenport notices she made a clone itself who named "Patricia" after breaking the mirror with hand pain Previous Episode: Extreme Aggressor Next: Acceptance Broken Mirror is the 2nd episode of the third season of Kasey M.D., 46th episode overall. Cheryl Davenport accidentally broke the mirror with hand pain making a clone itself. Recap Cheryl Davenport is applying makeup in the bedroom and reflects into the mirror saying "I am a better girl", but as when her mom can walk in, Cheryl accidentally broke the mirror and notices his hand is covered in blood, making a twin herself named "Patricia". When Cheryl is at a blood drive, as Kasey puts out a bandage on her hand, asking if she wanted Jordan to come over with other friends at college, until Roxanne tells her that she'd got another girl which called "Patricia", but Cheryl turns out the nickname "Patricia" never heard of it. Janie Pepper arrives with a package in the mail to Trish Davenport, however; Trish reveals to be a love letter about Jordan who went to college in the next 2 years, until Gregory told her "When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him." That night as Jordan makes his best move to Trish just as he said "Your dad told be that getting an F doesn't really mean that all of the students fail every class in one day", and invites the Davenports over for a party. Luke Pill tells the mailman about the news when Trish is inviting over for a party with Jordan, but the mailman said it can respond through a $44 fine, just as Jordan's dad shows up and said, "She's right! The news about Trish is spending a lot of time with the Davenports, but she got caught up with hand pain." Cheryl's mom asks Kasey if she wanted to say why her hand is covered in blood, and remembers the other recommendations about Trish, but Roxanne runs to her with a hospital bill that said "Party at Jordan's House with Other Friends - $3,000", and Jordan's dad hands the bill and saw that everyone never knew about me and Jordan, just as Haley showed up with Vincent and told them that Evan is arriving very soon to get back on the house. Evan; disguised as a parking valor, and Jordan gives the $3,000 bill and heads to a fancy restaurant and reads the menu. Back at the blood drive, Cheryl said "I'm all better now...despite to her twin!" just as Patricia, with her whereabouts, and said their parents are smart to treat better. In the episode's ending, Trish is dancing with Jordan about the $3,000 bill you handed over, and some things never be able to ruin their party again, just as Jordan embraces Trish a French kiss at the moment behind the glass window. Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael E. Rodgers *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh Special Guest Appearances *Matt Letscher as Vincent Shyer *Meredith Monroe as Haley Hotchner *Matt Newton as Jordan Co-Starring *Robin Thomas as Evan Davenport *Elisabeth Harnois as Trish Davenport, Patricia Havenport and Cheryl Davenport *Peter Fonda as Jordan's Dad *Andy Serkis as The Mailman *Lauren MacMullan as Cheryl's Mom Songs in the Episode *"I Like That/Stop" by Jae Millz *"Hyperventilation" by The Brian Jonestown Massacre *"Dance On It" by Billy Corgan Zebra Factor *When people say that Cheryl's hand is covered in blood in the beginning of the episode, her hand pain and blood (blood is 37 degrees and not 22 degrees) until blood pain is another type of hand pain. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Category:Kasey M.D. Episodes Category:Kasey M.D. Season 3 Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki